


Their bedroom

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to Berlinghoff's SGA Construction project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to mezzo_cammin for the beta!

Their bedroom is bright and warm, walls painted a cream-colored hue with light-colored wooden panels and furniture. The carpet is cream-colored as well, though there is a stain next to the bed from the time Rodney brought up a glass of red wine, and a casual kiss turned into clothes being frantically pushed out of the way, along with the forgotten glass.

Full-length windows offer a view out onto the water, and sometimes John just stands there, looking out, knowing that when Rodney comes in he'll step up close and wrap his arms around John from behind.

The closet is huge and houses all their clothes and various knick-knacks. There is a desk by the window for John, although Rodney uses it, too, if he wants to signal John that he could be persuaded to stop working with the right kind of incentive.

That incentive usually involves the huge bed that takes up most of the room. The sheets have several covers that are rotated, but their favorite is a white silk cover. Rodney calls them the seduction sheets, and once in a while John will undress, either partially or completely, and drape himself on the bed as if he were a part of it.

That is a sure-fire way to make Rodney stop working, and the sex that they have on those occasions is usually of the light-hearted, fun variety.

They have other kinds of sex in their bed, of course. Intense and slow. Urgent and rough. Lazy and sloppy.

The bedroom has other uses too. It's their place of rest, and like other couples, they have a rule to never go to bed angry at each other. They comply with the rule—technically, at least. Neither of them is a stranger to breaking the rules though, so there have been nights—few and far between, thankfully—where one of them simply didn't go to bed at all or slept on the couch instead.

They always make up in the end, though, and often it is the bedroom that makes them reconsider.

Above the bed hangs a large, framed photograph of the two of them kissing, an intimate reminder of how lucky they are. They weren't sure about placing it there, wondering if it was too private for display, but in the end they decided that this bedroom was their personal realm, outside of the public view, and they wanted a physical manifestation of their love that would always be present, even if _they_ weren't.

After a fight, sooner or later their gaze will travel to that photo, reminding them of why they are together and why they could never give this up. They don't necessarily give in—they're too stubborn for that—but they can agree to disagree, then, or will find a compromise, grudgingly accepted by both. In the end, they kiss, like in the photo, like there's no one else in the world.

On warm nights they leave the large windows open, inviting the soft breeze to cool their intertwined bodies. Sometimes they lie in the moonlit darkness, talking softly and simply enjoying being together. Often, they end up kissing and touching... Intimacy takes many forms at night in their bedroom, and they cherish every moment of being close, of becoming one.

The best part, though, isn't the sex—even if the spacious bed is something they never cease to be grateful for—or falling asleep together. The best part is when they wake up in each other's arms and neither sleepiness nor morning breath can overshadow the wonder of finally being able to do that. Every day, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
